Les meilleurs ennemis
by Eeyore17
Summary: Une liaison entretenue dans le plus grand secret, une haine très bien simulée, mais qu'arrivetil à Harry et Draco?
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord ceci est un slash et il y'aura des lemons donc les homophobes: demi-tour, les prudes: dehors, et tous ceux que ça gêne encore : Ciao!

Ensuite, c'est mon couple préféré, Harry et Draco et cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6. Cette fic est classé dans les "romances" donc y'aura pas d'action, c'est pas la peine d'en demander.

Coucou vous tous qui restez malgré mes avertissements, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, c'est mon premier slash alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Bonne lecture...

N'oublions pas de préciser cependant que rien n'est à moi, à mon plus grand desespoir...

Eeyore

* * *

Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux verts l'inquiéta soudain.

« La prochaine fois Malfoy… »

La voix était dure, tranchante, les yeux d'Harry brillaient sous la cicatrice et sa baguette pointée sur le cou de Draco ne tremblait pas dans sa main. Les élèves de première années qui venaient de surgir dans ce couloir se hâtèrent de passer derrière eux, les regardant le moins possible pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'un survivant apparemment très énervé.

« C'est bon Potter, ils sont tous partis. Mais dis-moi, tu joues superbement bien la comédie », lui dit Draco, la voix suave et son éternel sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres.

« Depuis que je te fréquente je suis devenu très fort à ce jeu-là », répondit Harry en vérifiant une dernière fois que le couloir était vide avant de se coller à Draco.

« Alors on en était où ? » demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent, vert profond contre gris acier. Ils fléchirent en même temps et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leur bouche se trouvèrent tout naturellement alors que leurs mains retrouvaient leur place sur le corps de l'autre. Alors que de nouvelles voix se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs adjacents, Draco chercha la poignée de la porte contre laquelle ils étaient appuyés et la tourna. Ils basculèrent tous les deux dans la pièce et le blond en profita pour inverser les rôles.

« Je crois que tu es en mauvaise posture Potter. »

Draco tenait fermement les poignets d'Harry contre le mur de pierre et avait passé une jambe entre les siennes pour l'empêcher de se dérober.

« D'ailleurs si je ne te connaissais pas je finirais par croire que tu le fais exprès. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun, en réponse au désir qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Draco.

« C'est vrai que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de toujours me retrouver dans ce genre de situation dès que tu es dans les parages… »

« Et ça n'est pas pour me déplaire », murmura Draco en s'approchant délicatement de ses lèvres sans lâcher son regard.

Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, il fit courir sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry qui frémit sous la caresses, et dont la langue mutine ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa consoeur. Débuta alors un combat des plus sensuels, auquel les mains de Draco adhérèrent très vite, laissant à Harry le loisir d'en faire autant. Les mains du blond enserrèrent sa taille pour le coller un peu plus contre lui. Harry s'était frayé un chemin sous la robe et le pull de Draco et promenait ses mains sur son dos.

Des jours qu'ils en étaient là. Des jours qu'ils en étaient réduits à des étreintes passionnées dans des salles de classe abandonnées et des couloirs déserts. Mais ils ne savaient encore pas _pourquoi_ ils en étaient arrivés là. Une chose était sûre : ils se voulaient. Ils en venaient à penser qu'ils s'étaient toujours voulus. Ils se voulaient mais ne s'aimaient pas. Ils ne se haïssaient plus mais s'obligeaient à le faire croire aux autres. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, juste du désir. Oh oui, ils se désiraient ! Mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'amour entre eux. Comment un Malefoy pourrait-il tomber aussi bas au point d'aimer le Survivant ? Comment Harry Potter pourrait-il éprouver des sentiments pour un fils de mangemort ? Non bien sûr ils ne s'aimaient pas.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne se retrouver que dans des endroits neutres, ils ne voulaient pas perdre le contrôle et pour ça il ne fallait pas se risquer à faire l'amour dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ou la chambre du préfet des Serpentards. Ils se retrouvaient donc là où ils ne risquaient rien, dans des endroits qui ne signifiaient rien pour eux, ça aurait été trop dangereux autrement.

La main de Draco se perdit dans les cheveux noirs alors que ses lèvres s'aventuraient dans le cou d'Harry.

« ça m'a manqué » souffla le blond sur la peau brune.

Sans très bien savoir comment ils se retrouvèrent torses nus, leurs mains jouant sur leur peau, leur arrachant soupirs et gémissements. Celles d'Harry se dirigèrent vers la ceinture du pantalon de Draco, traçant un sillon brûlant sur le ventre plat. Quand elles passèrent sur le sexe du blond, celui-ci poussa un grognement rauque en s'attaquant au pantalon d'Harry.

Harry prit enfin le sexe de son amant sans sa main, et commença un lent va-et-vient alors que sa langue jouait dans sone cou et que ses dents marquaient ses épaules. Ils sentit très vite les mains de Draco sur ses fesses tandis que son pantalon et son boxer glissait à terre.

Gémissant il se colla contre son amant pour que celui-ci puisse le caresser à loisir. Lentement les doigts avides du blond se frayèrent un chemin vers l'anus d'Harry, qui gémit en les sentant d'introduire en lui. Sa réaction fut immédiate et Draco gémit contre son oreille.

« Arrête ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps… »

Suspendant son geste Harry releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors prends-moi maintenant », dit-il dans un souffle.

Sans un mot Draco le retourna et s'introduisit en lui d'un puissant coup de rein. Le survivant gémit en plaquant ses mains contre le mur devant lui alors que Draco embrassait sa nuque en s'enfonçant en lui, encore et encore. Les mains du blond étaient posées sur ses hanches, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. D'une main il alla chercher la main de Draco pour la poser sur son sexe. Répondant à l'invitation le blond commença à masturber son compagnon alors qu'il sentait le plaisir monter par vagues. Il jouit enfin en lui alors qu'Harry se répandait dans sa main.

Ils restèrent collés ainsi haletants, le corps en sueur. Enfin Harry murmura un sort de nettoyage et Draco se retira. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

La question posée par Harry lui arracha un sourire. Faire l'amour le détendait toujours et les rares sourires francs qu'il esquissait étaient alors magnifiques. Mais ça ne durerait pas, en sortant d'ici il retrouverait le masque d'arrogance qui lui allait si bien.

« Déjà pressé de me revoir ? »

« Comme si ça n'était pas réciproque ! » lâcha Harry en levant les yeux au plafond. Mais le sourire qu'il arborait ne trompa pas Draco.

« Je fais ma ronde de 21 heures à 23 heures… » annonça-t-il d'un air entendu.

« Alors je trouverais bien un bêtise à faire sur ton chemin. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil, puis il se retourna et sortit de la pièce laissant Draco seul, les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Alors? 

Allez ne torturez pas "l'auteure" plus longtemps et faites lui part de vos commentaires (qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs) en appuyant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche.

Merci à tous et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année...

Eeyore


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou vous tous, lecteurs impatients lol! tout d'abord je vous souhaite une excellente année et j'espère que vous apprécierez autant cette fic en 200 que vous avez semblé l'apprécié en 2005...

Je voudrais réparer une erreur monumentale, dans les réponses aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé j'ai osé dire à certains que cette fic ne ferait que 3 chapitres... ben en fait c'est pas vrai lol! Je me suis rendu compte que déjà ce que j'avais écris c'était pas assez bien donc j'ai repris énormément de truc et en fait ben ça change tout le découpage en chapitre, donc y'en aura plutôt 4 voir 5... enfin bon voilà je suis désolée de m'être trompée.

Ensuite, cette fic est toujours un slash, il y'a toujours des lemons dedans, et y'a toujours rien là dedans qui m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire...

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas...

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Du désir ! Rien que du désir ! Je ne l'aime pas, c'est un Malefoy ! Un fils de mangemort. Un adepte de la magie noire. C'est déjà assez dur d'avoir besoin de lui à ce point, besoin de son corps contre le mien, de sa bouche sur la mienne… mais, ça, je l'accepte. Du sexe pour le sexe. La luxure ! Quelle excellente explication pour se voiler la face. Et quelle excellente raison de continuer comme ça. Et s'il y'avait plus ?

Comment on a pu en arriver là ? C'était clair pourtant : ni ami, ni aimant, juste amant ! Les sentiments commencent à se manifester. Ca, c'est mauvais. Très mauvais. Si je continue dans cette voie là on va devoir tout arrêter. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Bien sûr que non, l'aimer ça voudrait dire le perdre, et le perdre voudrait dire ne plus pouvoir le toucher. J'ai besoin de le toucher, de sa peau, de ses mains, de sa bouche. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai envie de lui.

Il est tellement arrogant, sarcastique, vil… Et c'est ça qui me plaît chez lui. Tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'on attendrait pour moi. Pourquoi, après tout, ne voudrais-je pas autre chose que de la douceur, de la compréhension, de la compassion ? J'en ai marre d'être l'archétype du gentil héros qui ne rêve que d'une vie meilleure, plus stable entouré de sa famille dans les bras de la femme de sa vie.

Pour ça c'est raté ! Je suis définitivement gay, et fier de l'être. Evidemment que je voudrais que mes parents ne soient pas morts, qui aimerait être orphelin ? Mais j'en ai marre qu'on me voit comme quelqu'un de fragile, quelqu'un à protéger. Malefoy a compris, c'est le seul. Il ne m'a jamais traité comme ça, c'est peut être grâce à lui que je survie à la surprotection constante dont je suis victime.

Il ne me demande rien, il ne veut que du sexe. Je ne lui donne rien de plus que ce qu'il veut. Et de lui je ne veux que ça. Jamais de question, jamais de promesse. La certitude de contrôler la situation.

Je me mens, et je le sais. Je ne contrôle rien. Depuis quelques jours je ne contrôles plus rien du tout. Mais ais-je jamais contrôlé ce qui se passe entre lui et moi ? Je commence à ne plus me satisfaire de cette relation. Elle me satisfait physiquement évidemment, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Ou plutôt le cœur y est trop ! Je me surprend à chercher autre chose que du désir dans ses yeux. Je me surprend à vouloir faire passer autre chose que du désir dans les miens.

Et pourtant si _Amour_ rime avec _Toujours_, il ne rime pas avec _Serpentard_, et encore moins avec _Malefoy_. Un Malefoy n'aime pas. Un Malefoy méprise. Un Malefoy ridiculise. Un Malefoy humilie. Un Malefoy persécute.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça, malgré son nom. Ça c'est le masque qu'il offre au public, c'est le masque qu'on a conclu qu'il valait mieux continuer de porter. Mais ce que je vois dans ses yeux quand il me fait l'amour c'est autre chose. Oui j'en suis venu à dire « faire l'amour » quand il s'agit de nous. Même si ce _nous_ est parfaitement déplacé. Peut-on associer un Malefoy à un « _nous_ » ? Non évidemment. Quand un Malefoy dit « _nous_ », il se réfère aux sorciers de sang pur, aux mangemorts, mais il ne s'associe en aucun cas à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa _caste _dans un « _nous_ ».

Lui aussi a besoin de moi, sinon il aurait tout arrêté depuis bien longtemps. Il aime me « faire l'amour », il aime ne pas avoir à se justifier, ne pas avoir à jouer le rôle qu'on lui impose depuis sa naissance. Et quand il n'a pas de rôle à jouer, il est différent. Il est passionné.

S'ils savaient tous à quel point le grand Draco Malefoy est passionné quand il m'embrasse ! S'ils savaient tous à quel point le Prince des Serpentard peut bien cacher son jeu ! S'ils savaient tous à quel point le Survivant peut l'aimer !

* * *

**POV DRACO**

Je ne l'aime pas. Il est juste attirant. Je suis juste attiré par lui. Très attiré. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser à quel point c'est allé vite. Je ne peux déjà plus me passer de son corps, je suis pathétique.

Comment j'ai pu me laisser embringuer dans un truc comme ça ? Moi, Draco Malefoy, je me suis fait piégé comme un débutant. Evidemment que j'avais envie de lui. Mais ça aurait du être l'unique fois. C'est déjà assez frustrant de se rendre compte qu'on a envie de son pire ennemi, il faut en plus que je ne puisse plus me passer de son corps !

Heureusement qu'on a mis les choses au clair. C'est uniquement sexuel, pour tous, on reste ennemi. Du sexe. Je ne peux pas l'aimer.

Je contrôle ma vie. Je décide ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais. Je ne laisse personne décider pour moi. Personne, sauf lui bien entendu. Il me demande de le prendre et je le prends. Je ne peux pas être moi en étant avec lui. Le moi arrogant et froid. Je ne pense qu'à lui, son corps, ses mains, sa bouche… Je me perds en lui, je me perds dans l'odeur de sa peau, je me perds dans la chaleur de ses mains, je me perds dans la douceur de ses lèvres. Je ne sers plus à rien contre lui, je suis juste capable de lui faire l'amour encore et encore.

Mais, non, je ne l'aime pas. J'aime juste pouvoir être moi quand je suis avec lui. Le vrai moi. Libre, sans rôle à jouer, sans promesse à faire, sans obligation à remplir. Moi, juste moi. Le moi que personne ne connaît, faute de pouvoir le voir. Celui que je cache à tous pour sauver les apparences. Un fils de mangemort est digne. Un être promis à la magie noire est fort. Un Serpentard est mauvais. Un Malefoy est incapable de sentiment. Mais un Draco ?

Pour tous je suis ce Malefoy, ce Serpentard, ce futur mage noir, ce fils de mangemort. Mais pour lui je suis juste moi, juste Draco. Et c'est bien comme ça. Il a peut être retardé ma déchéance. S'il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas retrouvé ce Draco si bien refoulé au cours des années. Mais s'il n'avait pas été là, Voldemort serait au pouvoir depuis 16 ans et moi, je serais sous ses ordres.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de lui. Et lui a besoin de moi aussi. Deux noyés qui se raccrochent à ce qu'ils trouvent. La marque des ténèbres n'est pas encore sur mon poignet et déjà je ne me passe plus de sa langue à cet endroit. Plus que la marque de Voldemort c'est de celle du survivant dont j'ai envie. Bizarre comme la vie peut nous jouer des tours. Bizarre comme quand tout est noir, elle s'arrange toujours pour qu'il y'ait une petite lueur quelque part. Bizarre comme ma vie était noire. Bizarre comme je ne peux plus me passer de ma petite lueur.

* * *

« Potter tu promènes toujours tes toutous ? »

Ca lui faisait mal évidemment, il n'aimait plus ce rôle de bourreau. Mais au nom de leur pacte il se devait de garder cette attitude méprisante qui avait toujours été sa marque de fabrique. Et il avait toujours attaqué le premier.

Il marchait dans le couloir en compagnie de Weasley et Granger, et avançait la tête baissée en écoutant ses deux acolytes se disputer, pour changer. Il leva les yeux vers Draco et s'apprêta à répondre avec cette flamme dans les yeux que Draco cherchait avidement quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, loin de tous.

« Va te faire mettre Malefoy … »

De toutes les insultes, c'était celle là qu'Harry semblait préférer, sans doute avait-il compris que c'était le seul moyen de le décontenancer. Du moins au début, car depuis quelques temps Draco rentrait dans son jeu, devant les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, en bon-méchant-Malefoy qu'il était.

« Avec plaisir. Appelles-moi quand tu es prêt. »

Bien entendu ça faisait rire les Serpentard mais lui ne riait jamais, il se contentait de fixer Harry dans les yeux sans faiblir. Et c'était toujours Granger qui mettait fin à l'affrontement, tirant Harry et Ron avec elle pour reprendre leur chemin. Draco les suivait alors des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu de son champ de vision, tandis que ses condisciples commentaient l'échange en riant.

* * *

« Je t'attendais », murmura Draco alors qu'Harry s'approchait de lui.

« Je sais », répondit-il simplement.

« Et tu arrives tard, je m'apprêtais à rentrer… »

Il fut arrêter par les lèvres d'Harry dans son cou et poussa un soupir de bien-être.

« Tu as une idée d'un endroit où nous pourrions aller ? » souffla Harry en laissant sa langue vagabonder sur la peau du blond. Un gémissement échappa à Draco alors qu'un bruit à leurs pieds les firent vivement tourner la tête. Miss Teigne les regardait de ses immenses yeux jaunes.

« Merde, Rusard ! On est mort, on a pas le temps… »

Draco réagit très vite alors qu'Harry commençait à paniquer en entendant se rapprocher les pas du concierge. Il l'entraîna dans la première salle qu'il vit. Puis il referma la porte prestement et s'y adossa, regardant Harry détailler la pièce en enfouissant les mains dans ses poches.

Ça y'était, l'une des clauses de leur pacte était rompue. Il vit les yeux d'Harry faire le tour de la pièce avant de se reposer sur lui.

« Mais je croyais que… » Harry semblait décontenancé.

« Tu voyais une autre solution ? » Draco reprenait le ton agressif qui le caractérisait.

« Non, bien sûr, mais tu ne voulais pas… »

Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas. C'était con intimité, si Potter la découvrait il était perdu. Et voilà qu'il l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre.

Involontairement.

Non mais qui voulait-il tromper ? Il y'avait une multitude de pièces dans ce couloir, et notamment la salle de classe de Rogue.

« J'ai changé d'avis », dit-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Celui-ci s'approcha jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage.

« Et tu as changé d'avis pour autre chose aussi ? »

« Rêves pas Potter ! Ça ne veut rien dire. Il nous fallait une pièce, en voilà une. »

Son ton n'était pas très convaincant bien que tranchant. Il vit la petite flamme envahir les prunelles vertes et sentit les mains d'Harry lui enlever sa robe de sorcier et son pull. Les pans de sa chemises ne tardèrent pas à sortir de son pantalon et les mains remontèrent sur son torse. Ils se regardaient toujours. Il savait bien ce qu'Harry voulait. Il voulait que ce soit lui qui prenne l'initiative de ce qui allait suivre, lui qui demande baisers et caresses. Et il savait très bien aussi qu'un Serpentard, Malefoy de surcroît ne suppliait jamais. Il ne quémanderait rien. Il attendrait que le brun n'en puisse plus et se lasse.

Mais sa respiration le trahissait déjà, à son grand désespoir , la peau d'Harry sur la sienne avait toujours le même effet. Quand les mains du brun se mirent à suivre la fine ligne de poil qui partait de son nombril pour se perdre sous la ceinture de son pantalon, il sut qu'il était perdu. Ses yeux n'étaient plus froids dans ceux d'Harry, ils étaient animés du même feu que le brun faisait courir dans ses veines. Il se redressa alors et prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains pour goûter à ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés il chercha sa langue tandis que ses mains ôtaient son pull et sa cravate. Sans laisser sa bouche il le fit alors reculer vers la grand lit à baldaquin aux rideaux verts qui trônaient au centre de la pièce.

* * *

Un Malefoy n'aime pas: c'est une fic de **dark.setsuna** que j'ai adorée, et qui est magnifique, et oui je fais de la pub parce que vraiment j'ai beaucoup aimé... d'ailleurs setsu' si tu passes par là, gros bisous à toi, et continue à écrire surtout!

* * *

Je sais: c'est court! Et je suis la première à râler quand les chapitre d'une fic qui me plaisent sont trop courts, mais que-voulez-vous! C'est la vie, les exams, le stress, la fatigue, tout ça quoi! Hihihi

Mais bon que ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez... siouplé (regard plein de larmes)

A bientôt...

Eeyore


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou vous tous, me revoilà, avec le chapitre 3 que je publie en avance pour cause de départ en vacances (et oui après mes partiels j'ai encore une semaine à rien faire, je vous entends d'ici "Non mais quand est-ce qu'ils travaillent ces jeunes!"ben c'est comme ça c'est la fac qui décide et je vais pas m'en plaindre lol!)._

_Je re-répète que cette fic est un slash, donc il y'a des hommes, ensemble etqui font des choses pas très catholiques (et qui ne sont pas pour nous déplaire), donc toute personne un tant soit peu fragile émocionellement, prude ou homophobe est priée de cliquer sur "précédent". Merci._

_Pour les reviewer anonymes ( **milou** et **queen of the damned** ) je suis désolée je vous ai oublié dans mon précédent chapitre donc je me rattrape tout de suite et je vous dis un grand grand merci pour avoir lu et avoir commenté surtout. _

_Pour les anonymes qui ont reviewer mon OS "Les yeux dy cyclone" ( **Sylvia**, **Nine**, **Sarima san**, **Lisylys**, et **Lolo**)ben je vais pas faire un chapitre juste pour les RAR , on a plus le droit, donc j'espère que vous passerez par là pour vous entendre dire un grand merci et souhaiter une bonne année._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Ils basculèrent sur le lit, corps soudés et jambes emmêlées. Draco déboutonna la chemise d'Harry alors que ses dents mordillaient la lèvre inférieure de son amant. A chaque fois ils devaient se retenir d'utiliser la magie pour se retrouver nus plus rapidement, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Le déshabillage était l'occasion d'effleurer la peau de l'autre, du bout des doigts, et plus ils mettaient de temps à dévêtir l'autre, plus leur désir était fort. Les gémissements rauques ajoutaient à leur excitation mais ce soir-là, ces gémissements ne provoquèrent pas la même réaction que d'habitude. D'habitude, ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre, assoiffés, excités. Ce soir-là c'était différent.

Draco fit glisser la chemise le long du corps d'Harry en interrompant ses baisers pour pouvoir le regarder. Le brun comprit à ses yeux qu'il en serait autrement ce soir. Haletant, Draco enleva également sa cravate et sa chemise avant de se pencher de nouveaux sur le corps de son amant.

De la langue il retraça le contour des lèvres rouges entrouvertes qu'il avait tellement de mal à ignorer. Il sentit Harry se cambrer sous lui alors que la caresse n'en finissait pas. Ils avaient le temps, bien sur qu'ils avaient le temps, le tout était de supporter l'attente insoutenable. Ils se voulaient, mais ce soir, sur l'initiative de Draco, ils prendraient leur temps, savoureraient ce moment.

La torture cessa enfin pour Harry, pour un laps de temps très court cependant. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier en sentant la langue de Draco tracer des arabesques brûlantes sur son torse. Le contact des doigts fins sur son entrejambe le fit trembler et en demander plus. Docile le blond consentit à réduire les barrières entre leurs deux corps, les débarrassant de leur pantalon.

Sentir l'érection d'Harry à travers leur boxer trop étroits failli lui faire perdre la tête mais il se força à attendre, bientôt il pourrait le toucher, le goûter et s'en délecter comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait. Oh oui ! Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Reprenant l'activité de sa langue sur le torse d'Harry, il remonta vers son cou pour y enfouir sa tête et mordre la peau tendre de ses épaules.

«Mmmmhhhhhhh Draco… »

L'invitation était claire mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, les mains d'Harry s'immiscèrent sous son boxer pour caresser les fesses pâles qui s'offraient à lui. Au contact de ses doigts chauds, Draco ne put s'empêcher un mouvement de bassin, frottant son sexe contre celui du brun. Les gémissements devinrent alors plus rauques, plus forts. Leur langue se firent plus tentatrices que jamais, léchant, suçant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage alors que les dents mordillaient sans relâche. Des marques rouges apparurent bientôt sur le cou et les épaules des deux amants qui se retenaient tant bien que mal de ne pas éjaculer, pas encore.

Mais le désir était tel que Draco enfreint une fois de plus une des règle qu'ils s'étaient imposées en murmurant un sort pour faire disparaître les derniers morceaux de tissus entre eux. Décidemment ce soir, c'était différent.

Et c'était différent parce qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour autrement que comme un sauvage pour une fois. Il voulait pouvoir le caresser, comme il s'apprêtait à le faire alors que sa langue se perdait sur le sexe du brun. Il sentit les doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il refermait sa bouche sur l'objet de son attention. Et il s'appliqua alors à faire jouir le Survivant. Il était chaud et dur dans sa bouche et frémissait sous sa langue taquine. Draco approfondit ses va-et-vient rythmés par les soupirs de plaisir de son amant secoué par des vagues de plaisir enivrantes.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le devance dans le plaisir, il voulait le faire jouir en lui faisant l'amour. Il arrêta là sa caresse autour du sexe dressé du brun pour remonter au dessus de lui et noyer ses protestations sous un baiser fiévreux. Harry y répondit passionnément, mêlant sa langue à celle de Draco, faisant courir ses doigts le long de son dos, et se cambrant soudain en sentant ses doigts en lui, comme prélude à l'intrusion tant attendue. Son souffle devint rauque alors qu'il saisissait le sexe de Draco, pour lui rendre ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti précédemment. Calquant ses mouvement sur ceux que Draco imprimait en lui il s'appliqua à le faire gémir mais ce fut lui qui finit par supplier.

« Draco… viens ... maintenant ! »

Se redressant quelque peu, le blond plongea son regard dans les yeux verts alors qu'il rentrait en lui. Un soupire leur échappa tant la sensation de leur deux corps imbriqués était grisante. Alors commença une danse que Draco s'appliqua à rendre sensuelle, presque douce, caressant le corps nu étendu sous le sien, embrassant les lèvres rouges et tentatrices de son amant, savourant ces mêmes caresses sur son corps et ces mêmes baisers sur ses lèvres.

La plaisir arriva trop vite au goût des deux amants et ils ne purent s'empêcher de le crier à travers leur prénom. La tension retomba, les laissant essoufflés, l'un sur l'autre, étroitement collés, reprenant leur respiration, la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'autre.

« Draco Malefoy a crié mon prénom… »

Le ton n'était pas moqueur, c'était juste une constatation, mais elle mit Draco extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai pas crié ! »

Ses yeux gris acier plongés dans ceux d'Harry ne semblaient pas aussi assurés que sa voix le prétendait.

« Si, tu as crié… et mon prénom en plus… c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom… »

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre, tout ça, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt à admettre tout ce que ses pensées et son corps lui dictaient. Lentement il roula sur le côté et s'affala sur le dos à côté d'Harry, un bras passé au dessus de sa tête, les yeux perdus, comme en proie à une intense réflexion.

Il lui faudrait du temps. Harry en était conscient, ce que Draco lui avait donné ce soir était bien différent de ce qu'il lui donnait d'habitude. Peut être que chez lui aussi des sentiments venaient interférer. Peut être que lui aussi doutait. Peut être que les Malefoy pouvait aimé.

Ses réflexions ne le mènerait à rien, il le savait, mais là, le corps de Draco contre le sien, encore étourdi par leur étreinte passionnée, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il risquait gros en aimant Draco.

« Je vais… y aller… je vais… te laisser dormir. »

Il s'était déjà redressé sur le lit et ramassait ses affaires éparpillées. Draco le regarda faire, assis sur le lit, les bras appuyés derrière lui il regardait Harry s'habiller sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. L'expression de ses yeux déchira le cœur d'Harry alors qu'il espérait en passant la porte que Draco le retiendrait. Mais non.

« Bonne nuit. », murmura-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

La nuit ne fut bonne ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Après avoir fui la chambre de Draco, Harry était remonté vers la tour des Gryffondor et avait remercié Merlin que tous les autres soient couchés. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer d'où il venait. Il voulait simplement se coucher, et oublier. Alors il se coucha. Et pensa.

Il l'avait senti différent ce soir. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les changements dans son attitude, dans ses expressions. Était-il, lui aussi, en train de se rendre compte qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir leurs engagements bien longtemps ? Était-il en train de se rendre compte que ce n'était plus juste que du sexe ?

Ils étaient si affamés d'habitude, ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre pour assouvir ce désir qu'ils avaient fini par accepter. Et là ils avaient été si… tendres, oui c'était le mot, tendres. Et ils avaient franchi une énième barrière : ils avaient crié le prénom de l'autre. Jamais Harry ne l'avait appelé autrement que Malefoy, faisant passer dans ce mot tantôt de la colère en public, tantôt du désir en privé. Mais quand il l'avait prononcé pour la première fois il ne s'était plus posé de question, et maintenant encore, ça lui semblait normal. Le cheminement normal des choses. La conséquence inévitable de ses sentiments pour un certain blond.

Mais Draco, lui, ne semblait pas encore prêt à remettre en question leur « relation ». Harry savait qu'avant qu'ils ne commencent, les conquêtes de Draco étaient innombrables, tant dans la gente féminine que masculine. Il savait qu'il ne voulait absolument pas s'engager. Mais il savait aussi que depuis lui, Draco ne fréquentait plus personne. Alors quoi ? Il avait peur ? Lui le grand Draco Lucius Malefoy avait peur de ses sentiments ? Car sentiments il y'avait, c'était évident. Son attitude ce soir ne trompait pas Harry, Draco Malefoy était perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas : celui des sentiments.

Mais c'est un monde qu'il devrait découvrir seul pour l'accepter, fier comme il l'était il refuserait quoi que ce soit venant d'Harry, ne serait-ce que lui en parler entraînerait un rire mauvais. Il faudrait qu'il se rende compte seul de ses sentiments, et qu'il les apprivoise seul également.

Draco était resté là, assis, interdit, sur son lit. Il ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il ne lui avait pas dit de rester. En gémissant il se laissa tomber en arrière reprenant la position qu'il avait quand Harry s'était levé pour ramassé ses affaires. Seul son bras n'avait pas retrouvé sa position, recouvrant maintenant ses yeux alors qu'il s'autorisait enfin à repenser à la soirée.

Il s'était livré ce soir, il en était conscient. Et Harry l'avait laissé faire. Mais Harry n'était pas comme les autres. Harry avait conclu avec lui qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attacher. Harry se contentait de leur relation jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas faire pareil ? Pourquoi Potter ne l'avait pas repoussé ce soir quand il a compris ce qu'il voulait ? Et pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé par son prénom pendant l'orgasme ?

C'était la première fois qu'il se lâchait pendant une partie de jambes en l'air. La première fois qu'il utilisait le prénom de son amant(e). La première fois qu'il se comportait comme ça aussi. Il était en manque d'affection ça c'était certain, mais depuis bien longtemps, alors pourquoi cela faisait-il surface ce soir ? Avec Lui .

Quelque chose avait changé. Pourquoi ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Et qu'éprouvait-il au juste pour le Survivant ? Plus que du désir, sans aucun doute. Depuis quand ? Tout ça c'était beaucoup trop pour lui en une seule nuit ! Il fallait se reprendre, enfin ! Il était un Malefoy ! Et certainement le plus humain des Malefoy. S'il y'a bien un Malefoy qui pouvait _éprouver _quelque chose c'était lui. Mais pour ce qui était de comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait, là c'était une autre histoire.

Mais la question qui lui vrillait la tête, celle qui revenait sans cesse depuis qu'il était parti, c'était de savoir pourquoi, maintenant, il se sentait vide. Pourquoi maintenant il se sentait triste ? Il savait qu'il devait mettre un nom sur tout ça pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Mais ce nom le terrorisait. Après tout il n'avait pas été élevé dans une famille où les sentiments étaient exposés.

Il retint un bâillement alors qu'une migraine commençait à se faire sentir, et prenant enfin conscience qu'il était toujours nu sur son lit, se glissa sous les couvertures. La fatigue l'assomma d'un coup alors que toutes ces réflexions tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Et alors qu'il plongeait doucement dans les limbes du sommeil, un mot s'imposa à lui : _Amour._

* * *

_Alors alors?_

_c'est que je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez moi, parce que vous voyez je compte pas m'arrêter là dans l'écriture de slash (c'est ma drogue en fait) donc je veux votre avis, vos remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises) vos commentaires, vos encouragements, tout ce que vous trouverez bon de me dire en cliquant sur le petit bouton violet pour savoir si vous pensez qu'après cette tentative de fic je peux continuer..._

_Piêtre excuse pour avoir beaucoup de review en fait lol._

_Bon j'arrête de vous saouler, je vous laisse.. A bientôt..._

_Eeyore_


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou vous toutes (oui apparemment les mecs sont pas friands de slash; c'est tellement bien pourtant! lol)!

Cette fois vous allez vraiment me prendre pour une folle, j'ai répondu à vos reviews en vous annonçant que je ne publierai pas avant la semaine prochaine et une fois de plus ben ça s'avère être faux... Mon imagination est revenue et même si je ne suis pas très très emballée par ce chapitre je n'arrive pas à resister à l'envie de le poster...

Donc le voilà, le tant attendu chapitre 4.

C'est toujours un slash avec des lemons et tout, vous êtes avertis...

Bonne lecture et un grand merci à mes reviewers anonymes qui m'encouragent et tout vraiment je vous adore (ceux qui sont pas anonymes aussi hein, ne vous vexez pas lol).

* * *

« La fouine n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ce matin. »

Un phrase anodine. Une phrase banale. Une phrase même pas bien prononcée à cause de la tartine qui encombrait sa bouche. Une phrase qui réveillait tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier cette nuit.

« Ça va pas Harry ? »

Evidemment non ! Il avait passé la nuit à penser à lui. A penser à leur « relation ». A essayer d'analyser cette soirée. A essayer de le comprendre. Quand il s'était enfin résolu à laisser les choses suivrent leur cours, il n'avait plus pu dormir.

Il n'avait pu que repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait été rejeté. Pas directement non, bien sûr. Mais Draco ne l'avait pas retenu. Et c'était pire. Bien pire.

S'il l'avait vraiment rejeté, le mettant à la porte, lui hurlant des insultes comme il savait si bien faire au moins ça aurait été clair. Harry aurait su à quoi s'en tenir. Mais que faire face à ça ? Draco était perdu c'était visible. Comment l'aider à se trouver ? Et si en se trouvant il décidait de mettre un terme à ce qu'il y'avait entre eux ? Bien sûr il en avait le droit, c'était même la première règle : l'un ou l'autre pouvait mettre un terme à ça quand il le désirait. Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard ?

Harry avait retourné toutes ces questions dans sa tête une bonne partie de la nuit. Lui savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait compris. Il l'avait accepté. Mais à bien y réfléchir ne savait-il pas dès le départ que ça en arriverait là ?

Au début il s'était interdit d'y penser, se rassurant en se disant qu'il avait juste envie de lui. Qu'il n'y avait rien de plus. Mais comment en était-il venu à avoir envie de lui ? Cette attirance avait-elle était physique dès le début ?

C'était plus simple de répondre oui. Bien plus simple. Mais il avait conscience de se mentir effrontément. Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Au début il y'avait eu ce garçon prétentieux chez Mme Guipûre, ce garçon intriguant fils de mangemort, ce garçon fascinant de sarcasmes et de froideur, ce garçon si seul malgré une coure conséquente. Non, Harry n'avait pas été attiré par son corps en premier. Harry avait été attiré depuis le début par le personnage. Ses origines, son caractère, ses attitudes… Il avait été fasciné par le personnage Draco Malefoy.

C'est comme ça que ses sentiments étaient nés. Il avait appris à passer outre les origines, faire fi du caractère, décrypter les attitudes. Et il s'était rendu compte que tout ça n'était qu'une carapace. Et sous la carapace il y'avait cet être solitaire, triste, passionnéet doué qu'il voyait toutes les nuits.

Oui, pour lui ça durait depuis bien plus longtemps. Le début de leur « relation » n'avait été que la suite logique et attendue d'un long processus engendré sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques 6 ans auparavant. Se rendre compte de l'amour qu'il portait à Draco ne l'avait pas plongé dans ce gouffre sans fond où il savait que Draco se débattait. D'un certaine façon il l'avait toujours su.

Oui ça avait été beaucoup plus facile à accepter. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il comprenait pourquoi cette découverte ne l'avait pas choqué. Et il comprenait aussi que dans le cas de Draco se soit plus compliqué.

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. C'était une démarche personnelle. Une sorte de quête initiatique à l'intérieur de ce gouffre, quête dont le chemin était semé de souvenirs et de prises de conscience. Draco devrait s'en sortir seul, une dernière fois, avant de peut-être trouver son Graal et pouvoir enfin ne plus jamais être seul.

« Ça va pas Harry ? »

Evidemment non ! Mais comment expliquer tout ça à son meilleur ami ? Expliquer qu'indéniablement il aimait son ennemi de toujours, peut être même le pire,dans la mesure où ses actes et paroles pouvaient, il en était sûr, le blesser bien plus qu'un Avada Kedavra de Voldemort. Non décidément il ne pouvait pas expliquer tout ça. Alors, comme souvent ces temps-ci, il mentit.

« Oui, oui ça va. »

* * *

« On ne t'as pas vu dans la Grande Salle, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Evidemment non ! Il avait passé la nuit à rêver de lui. A rêver de leur « relation ». A revivre en boucle cette soirée. Il voulait essayer de comprendre. Quand il s'était enfin réveillé il avait l'esprit encore plus embrouillé que la veille.

Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Mais depuis quand les « relations » comme celle-ci devaient se dérouler d'après un plan précis ? L'amour ne se planifiait pas. Et il n'y avait pas non plus de mode d'emploi. Et bien entendu il avait fallu que lui tombe amoureux.

Il avait assez décortiqué tout ça pour être persuadé qu'il ne se trompait pas : c'était de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Harry Potter.

L'amour ! Il était ironique de penser que lui, qui avait si souvent ri au nez d'hommes ou de femmes qui prétendaient l'aimer, se sentait maintenant complètement perdu, sous le joug d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un sentiment bizarre, un sentiment qui le réchauffait, un sentiment qui le rassurait… jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande ce qu'il convenait de faire après avoir eu une telle révélation.

Alors il se sentait misérable. En peu de temps il avait réussi à transgresser presque toutes les règles qu'ils s'étaient imposés, Harry et lui. Mais après tout, ils étaient Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, les briseurs de règles, rien n'était étonnant dans tout ça. Alors si c'était aussi évident, pourquoi eux ne l'avaient pas vu ? Pourquoi eux n'avaient pas pensé avant que ça risquait de se passer comme ça, qu'ils risquaient d'enfreindre les règles ?

Rien n'était simple décidément. Il était froid et sans cœur, et il éprouvait des sentiments. Il était un garçon, et il aimait un garçon. Il était un mangemort en puissance, et il aimait l'Elu. Il aimait Harry, et il ne l'avait pas retenu. Il ne l'avait pas retenu, et ce matin Harry était étrangement silencieux. Draco l'observait pendant que Rogue énonçait ses instructions et il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que il l'avait vu entrer. Granger et Weasley semblaient en avoir pris leur parti, mais pas lui.

Etait-ce à cause de lui ? Ces cernes sous les émeraudes, cette fatigue sur les épaules, c'était dû à sa réaction d'hier soir ?

Pourtant Harry avait établi les règles avec lui. Harry était d'accord pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin que quelques séances de sexe. Mais Harry avait enfreint les règles comme lui. Harry n'avait pas refuser de rester dans sa chambre. Harry avait crié son prénom. Qu'éprouvait-il lui ? Se pouvait-il que lui aussi soit en train de changer ? Se pouvait-il que la situation lui ait échappée à lui aussi ?

Il ne laissait rien paraître pourtant… juste ces petits signes… signes qui le trahissait lui aussi. Si ces signes signifiaient qu'il aimait Harry, et qu'Harry montrait ces mêmes signes, ça voulait dire que…

« Tu as remarqué toi aussi ! Il n'a pas l'air en forme le chouchou aujourd'hui ! »

Il ne comprit pas la remarque de Blaise avant de se rendre compte qu'il fixait intensément le dos d'Harry Potter. Non, bien sûr il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Leurs petites rencontres nocturnes avaient considérablement puisé dans leurs réserves d'énergie, depuis que tout ça avait commencé ils étaient de plus en plus fatigués l'un et l'autre. Et ça se voyait. Heureusement, personne n'avait encore fait le rapprochement entre la fatigue affichée par le Survivant et la fatigue affichée par son meilleur ennemi.

Mais ça n'allait pas durer. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Quoi qu'il arrive, qu'ils en viennent à une relation d'une autre nature ou qu'ils décident d'arrêter là, personne ne devait savoir ! Trop risqué. Pour Draco comme pour Harry.

Ça y'était, il était décidé. Il fallait lui parler. Se décidant enfin à reporter les yeux sur sa feuille, Draco laissa échapper un soupir bien peu discret.

« Draco, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Evidemment non ! mais ce n'était pas à Blaise qu'il pouvait se confier. Et il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec un autre que Potter. Alors comme toujours, il mentit.

« Oui, oui ça va. »

* * *

Les couloirs. Un lieu qu'il avait appris à redouter. Les intercours. Un moment qu'il allait apprendre à aimer.

Les couloirs, parce que c'était là que leur mascarade se jouait le mieux. Les intercours, parce que ce jour là, le moment entre le cours de Rogue et celui de DCFM lui permit une rencontre des plus prometteuses.

_Oh non ! _Il fallait s'y attendre ! Il était là, dans ce couloir, en face de lui. Evidemment puisqu'ils avaient cours ensemble toute la matinée. Mais ça signifiait continuer à jouer ce jeu, lui balancer des insultes au visage alors que c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Mais très vite le coude de Blaise dans ses côtes lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Qu'on attendait qu'il joue son rôle de parfaite ordure. Il fallait s'y plier.

Trouver quelque chose, vite. Même si c'était juste pour la forme, si ses camarades attendaient juste un prétexte pour affronter une fois de plus les Gryffondor, il devait quand même trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui ferait mouche. Mais l'inspiration ne venait pas. Et ils se rapprochaient des Gryffondor. Il fallait se reprendre et vite.

Mais aussitôt il remarqua le jeune homme qui discutait avec Harry, jeune homme bien trop brun pour être Ron et bien trop prés d'Harry pour lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Il se raidit imperceptiblement en sentant une pointe de jalousie poindre quelque part en lui. Le plus dur était fait, il s'était avoué qu'il l'aimait. Alors à quoi bon se voiler la face : c'était de la jalousie, pas la peine de faire passer ça pour autre chose.

Et c'est cette jalousie qui lui permit de remplir le rôle qu'on attendait de lui.

« Alors Potter, on a viré sa cuti ? C'est dommage, les pucelles de Gryffondor vont te regretter. »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Draco ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter.

La réplique fusa, comme d'habitude. Pas la moindre nuance dans sa voix qui n'indiquerait une quelconque émotion, une quelconque réaction. Juste cette réplique, acide et impérieuse.

« Vas te faire mettre Malefoy ! »

Et comme d'habitude il répondit :

« Avec plaisir. Appelle-moi quand tu es prêt. »

* * *

Un mot très habilement expédié atterrit sur sa table, juste devant lui. Il releva la tête mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce bout de papier qui venait de traverser la salle. L'avait-il vraiment traversé en fait ? De quelle direction venait-il ? Et qui l'avait envoyé ? Curieux, et de toutes façons trop perdu ce matin pour suivre les cours, il déplia silencieusement le morceau de parchemin.

« Je suis prêt. Ce soir. Ta chambre. 21 heures. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête pour voir si quelqu'un l'épiait, il savait de qui ce message venait. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se dérober bien longtemps.

* * *

« Je crois que nous devons parler. »

Ils se regardèrent, cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre un indice, un signe, quelque chose qui les empêcherait d'aller plus loin. Ils avaient pris la même décision apparemment et prononcé la même phrase, Harry à peine entré. Leur ton à chacun était clair, aucune échappatoire, aucune excuse pour se soustraire à cette discussion.

Harry prit le temps de le détailler, cherchant une quelconque moquerie, un quelconque signe dans son attitude lui indiquant la teneur des pensées de Draco. Mais il n'y avait rien de moqueur dans ses yeux gris, un peu trop sérieux à son goût. Assis sur un des profonds fauteuils verts qui meublaient sa chambre, les coudes sur les genoux, le buste penché en avant comme s'il s'apprêtait à se relever d'un bond il indiquait l'autre fauteuil à Harry.

Harry s'approcha alors du siège qu'il lui désignait et s'y laissa tomber sans délicatesse.

« De quoi tu veux me parler toi ? »

La question parut surprendre Draco mais il se reprit très vite, effaçant de son visage toute émotion comme on le lui avait si bien appris.

« De tout ça. Ça devient… malsain. Je veux savoir ce que tu attends de ça, ce que tu attends de moi. »

Harry le dévisagea mais ne parvint pas à déchiffrer le tortueux chemin de ses pensées. Cette homme savait si bien cacher ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il pensait… C'en était presque effrayant. Harry se redressa et copiant la position de Draco approcha son visage du sien, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ? »

S'il n'avait pas fait ça, il lui aurait peut être répondu. S'il n'avait pas fait ça, il lui aurait peut être dit la vérité. S'il n'avait pas fait ça, il lui aurait peut être avoué. Mais il avait fait ça. Il l'avait embrassé. Il avait pris ses lèvres, trop tentantes à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes. Oui il avait embrassé Harry Potter au lieux de lui dire ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire. Et Harry avait répondu, d'un baiser fougueux, passionné, qui les avait mené comme d'habitude à ne plus se contrôler. Et maintenant il étaient nus, allongés sur le lit.

Ils avaient repris leurs anciennes habitudes, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre comme deux affamés. Et pourtant, maintenant ils prenaient leur temps. Et pourtant, ce soir encore c'était différent. Ce n'était pas tendre, ce n'était pas brutal, c'était un mélange des deux. C'était nouveau. Ils s'embrassaient. Ils se caressaient.

Mais Harry en voulait plus. Sans cesser ses caresses, il fit basculer Draco sous lui. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou. De la langue il traça de fines arabesques, descendant lentement en effleurant la clavicule, un mamelon, le nombril, pour en arriver à ce qu'il cherchait. Quand il sentit son souffle chaud sur son sexe, Draco enfouit ses mains dans la tête brune, lui demandant d'apaiser son corps.

Harry fit alors ce qu'il n'avait encore jamaispu faire, trop pressé d'habitude. Lentement il passa la langue sur le gland, arrachant un gémissement à Draco qui se cambra davantage. Puis, sans un avertissement, il prit le sexe gonflé dans sa bouche, se délectant des petits soupirs de son amants. Il joua un peu, un tout petit peu, juste assez pour entendre Draco gémir sans fin, juste assez pour humidifier son sexe, juste assez pour ne plus supporter l'attente.

Alors il se releva pour se placer au dessus de Draco. Et sans un mot, le regardant droit dans les yeux, il s'empala sur son sexe.

Commença ainsi un balais rythmé par les mouvements de hanches d'Harry, leurs soupirs, leurs gémissements, leurs supplications à l'un et à l'autre. Et le plaisir déferla sur eux, en vagues puissantes et dévastatrices.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas parler.

Une fois de plus ils avaient prouvé que leur corps s'entendaient à merveille mais ils n'avaient pas pu communiquer autrement.

* * *

Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux allongés côte à côte sur le dos, mais aucun n'osait faire un geste, aucun n'osait dire un mot. Mais peut être n'y avait-il rien à dire finalement. Peut être s'étaient-ils trompés.

Harry se redressa, prêt à se lever, prêt à se rhabiller, prêt à partir. Il savait qu'il devait partir. Il savait que Draco ne le retiendrait pas, pas plus que la veille. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, ils avaient juste envie l'un de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas se parler.

Alors sans accorder un regard au blond toujours couché derrière lui il se leva…

...mais une main se referma sur son poignet. Une main fine et forte à la fois. La main de Draco.

« Reste ! »

C'était un ordre, impérieux, qui n'admettait aucune contestation, prononcé d'une voix dure.

« S'il te plaît ! »

C'était une demande, douce, à laquelle on ne pouvait résister, prononcé d'une petite voix timide. Prononcé par Draco Malefoy, l'homme qui n'avait jamais supplié, l'homme qu'il aimait.

Alors, doucement, il se recoucha.

* * *

Un petit mot, ça fait toujours très plaisir.

Bises à vous toutes..

Eeyore


	5. Chapter 5

Le voilà, le dernier snifff... moi je ne le trouve pas très bon, et même si j'avais les idées, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire alors pour celui-là plus que pour tout autre j'aurais besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez (prenez pitié d'une "écriteuse" honteuse et triste) lol.

Bon ben voilà, c'est la fin, donc le moment où je remercie tout le monde, et où on se dit adieu en pleurant... mais en fait ça va pas se passer comme ça, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de revenir, avec d'autres fics qui plairont j'espère...

Un grand merci à mes reviewer anonymes te à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews aussi, pour les autres, je vous dirai tout ça en répondant à vos review qui seront nombreuse j'espère lol.

Je rappelle une dernière fois que moi je n'ai inventé que l'histoire, tout le reste c'est à JKR, et je vous laisse enfin lire la fin (on se retrouve en bas!)

* * *

« Je… je n'y arrive pas… »

L'avouer était difficile mais il savait que pour voir Harry rester, il lui fallait être honnête.

« Je sais pas… c'est… nouveau, j'ai pas l'habitude… »

Il arborait maintenant une expression coupable, il semblait dérouté, perdu. Harry savait à quel point ça devait lui être difficile d'essayer d'engager cette conversation, les Serpentard, Malefoy de surcroît, n'avaient jamais été courageux.

« Tu veux bien rester dormir ici cette nuit ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Il aurait été bien incapable de parler, il aurait eu trop peur de briser tout ça. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qu'il aurait pu briser, mais il ne voulait pas s'y risquer. C'était tout neuf, trop neuf, cette nuit, les réactions de Draco, la confiance qu'il lui accordait en lui parlant enfin, il ne voulait pas tout perdre. Alors il hocha la tête.

Et Draco se recoucha. Il chercha la main d'Harry sous les draps qu'il emprisonna dans la sienne avant de fermer les yeux. De très loin, il sentit Harry bouger, et son corps se coller contre le sien. Il adorait ça. Avoir quelqu'un dans son lit… Non, avoir Harry dans son lit, Harry tout contre lui, Harry à son réveil…

« Je… je crois que je… »

Un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres et il rouvrit les yeux, Harry était tout prêt, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien à peine. Il sentit son souffle sus ses lèvres en même temps qu'il entendait ses mots.

« Moi aussi Draco »

Alors il referma les yeux, un tout petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Il chercha ce qui l'avait réveillé. Rien. Pas un bruit. Un rayon de lune l'illuminait. Mais rien ne semblait déranger cette nuit paisible. Rien, sauf ce froid qu'il ressentait. Ce froid ! Draco n'était plus là ! Et sans la chaleur du corps de Draco il frissonnait.

D'une main il remonta les draps sur lui, parcourant la chambre du regard. Où était-il ? Et pourquoi s'était-il levé au milieu de la nuit ? Un bruit dans la salle de bain lui apporta une réponse. L'eau avait commencé à couler dans la douche. Voilà, il n'était pas bien loin, il était juste là, sous la douche, il n'était pas parti. Curieux comme pendant quelques secondes Harry avait eu peur.

Il savait que Draco avait été sur le point de le lui dire cette nuit, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Il lui faudrait davantage de temps. Mais il était prêt à lui donner tout le temps qu'il voudrait, il savait l'essentiel. Oui, il savait que Draco l'aimait, et qu'il avait été sur le point de le lui dire cette nuit. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, l'attitude de Draco le comblait déjà. Il se débattait avec ses sentiments mais ne les niait pas. Il avait finalement décidé de les accepter. Et c'était déjà beaucoup. Après tout, Draco n'avait pas été élevé dans une famille où les sentiments étaient étalés. Et il avait mis un temps remarquablement court à accepter ces sentiments. Mais pour ce qui était d'en faire part… Harry attendrait, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il préférait que Draco le lui montre. Et à ce niveau là, il était on ne peut plus satisfait. Depuis le début, Draco avait montré bien plus que ce qu'il croyait, bien plus que ce qu'il voulait. Et Harry en était ravi.

Se retournant dans le grand lit il réalisa que ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il entendait cette douche couler. Que faisait Draco ? Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ?

Harry rejeta les draps et se leva.

Quand il entra dans la salle de bain, la première chose qui le frappa fut la vapeur d'eau qui noyait la pièce dans une fumée blanche et épaisse. Depuis combien de temps Draco était-il là au juste ? Il s'approcha de la cabine de douche et aperçut enfin le blond, tête baissée sous le jet chaud, les bras appuyés sur le carrelage blanc du mur, les yeux fermés. Harry ne s'était pas trompé, quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas.

Sans attendre il entra dans la douche derrière Draco qui ne l'entendit pas, ses mouvements étouffés par le bruit de l'eau. Harry s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur les hanches fines le faisant sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait l'air perdu, perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans une situation qui lui échappait, perdu dans ses sentiments… Perdu. Harry resserra son étreinte et appuya son front sur la nuque de Draco. Il paressait las tout à coup.

« Parle moi Draco. Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux rien faire. »

Il le sentit se tendre un peu plus contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas… je ne m'y retrouve plus… c'est si compliqué…. »

Harry releva la tête. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de le forcer à se retourner d'une pression sur ses hanches. Le Draco qui lui fit face alors était bien différent du Draco qu'il connaissait. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau, ses yeux gris le regardaient tristement, son corps semblait avoir rendu les armes et il ne se tenait plus vraiment droit.

« Il n'y a rien de compliqué », souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien, « Ne crois pas que tu es tout seul Draco, et arrête de réfléchir deux minutes… Tu réfléchis trop. Laisse-toi faire, laisse-toi porter. »

En parlant Harry l'avait acculé contre le mur le faisant frissonner au contact du carrelage froid contre son dos. Il prit le temps de l'écouter et de s'emplir de ses paroles. Puis il plongea son regard dans les deux émeraudes qui le regardaient attentivement.

Il aimait cet homme. Il l'aimait. Qu'y avait-il de compliqué là dedans ? Qu'y avait-il de simple ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de vivre, comme venait de le lui suggérer Harry, juste vivre, sans se poser de question ? Il aimait Harry, et il l'enviait. Ça semblait si facile pour lui… Mais c'est lui qui avait raison, c'était facile. Il lui suffisait de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire sans y réfléchir, et ces derniers temps il avait parfaitement bien réussi, alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de continuer ?

Sans attendre plus longtemps il prit le visage du brun en coupe dans sa main et déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche rouge qui lui faisait face. La surprise d'Harry mourut sous les lèvres affamées de Draco. Et lui aussi se laissa faire.

Il ferma les yeux pour goûter pleinement à ce moment, laissant la langue de Draco s'insinuer lentement dans sa bouche pour y rencontrer la sienne. Le baiser devint plus profond, leurs corps se pressèrent avec plus d'avidité l'un contre l'autre, le désir se réveilla.

La langue de Draco jouait avec celle du brun, la caressant, la léchant, provoquant gémissements et soupirs envoûtants. Et Harry se laissait faire, attrapant parfois cette langue tentatrice entre ses lèvres pour la sucer, mimant à la perfection le mouvement qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir effectuer bien plus bas sur le corps de son amant. Mais ce jeu ne dura pas longtemps et bientôt Draco délaissa sa bouche pour explorer son cou alors que ses mains s'aventuraient dans le dos du brun.

Ses mains répandirent des frissons sur la peau brune et lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les fesses d'Harry, il releva la tête pour approcher la bouche de son oreille.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et dans ses yeux brillaient son désir. Harry n'avait encore jamais vu ses yeux prendre cette teinte, foncée, enivrante, impérieuse. Alors il se retourna, collant son corps de nouveau contre celui du blond, sentant son sexe tendu contre ses fesses. Draco esquissa un petit sourire en enroulant sa main autour du sexe de son amant.

« Pas comme ça », murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille, « je te veux en moi »

Il sentit Harry se tendre un peu plus sous ses mains et accuser la surprise. Mais il se retourna lentement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr ? »

S'il en avait encore douté le regard du brun et sa voix rauque auraient effacé ses doutes immédiatement. Mais il était on ne peut plus sûr de lui. Il esquissa alors un petit sourire carnassier.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux verts. S'il avait cru maîtriser la situation, Draco s'était trompé. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de déclancher, Harry l'avait forcé à se retourner et l'avait de nouveau acculer contre le mur.

« Evite de dire des conneries s'il te plaît. Garde ta salive pour crier… », murmura-t-il en frottant son bassin contre celui du blond.

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement en appuyant ses bras contre le mur blanc devant lui. Il sentit vite l'une des mains d'Harry venir caresser son sexe alors que l'autre se perdait entre ses fesses. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait quelqu'un le toucher comme ça. La première fois qu'il demandait à quelqu'un de le prendre. Mais il n'en avait jamais eu aussi envie. Il avait arrêter de réfléchir, et il constatait qu'il adorait ne plus réfléchir, se laisser guider, ne pas penser aux conséquences, à ce que ses actes impliquaient. Et pourtant s'il ne pensait pas il savait très bien ce que cela impliquait. Il se donnait à Harry.

Il entendit vaguement Harry murmurer quelque chose et l'instant d'après il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui, facilement, presque sans que cela lui fasse mal. Puis il commença à bouger en lui. Lentement, au même rythme que la main qui entourait son sexe. Et peu à peu il sentit le plaisir commencer à grandir en lui, à mesure qu'il bougeait les hanches pour aller à la rencontre des doigts d'Harry qui s'étaient faits plus nombreux.

« Viens… »

Implora-t-il dans un souffle. Et Harry obéit. Il retira lentement ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe rendu douloureux par le désir. Draco retint sa respiration tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui mais un gémissement lui échappa quand Harry s'arrêta un fois rentrer, pour l'habituer à sa présence. Draco ne savait plus s'il avait gémit de douleur, de plaisir ou de frustration, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il en voulait plus. Il bougea le bassin et Harry répondit en commençant un lent va et vient.

Harry s'enhardit peu à peu, encouragé par les gémissement de son amant et il lui fit l'amour beaucoup plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Mais il ne se contrôlait plus, Draco lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet abandonné comme ça. Et bientôt il se sentit venir.

« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi… caresse-toi » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

Et Draco obéit. Se retenant d'une main au mur devant lui il enroula sa main autour de son sexe et commença un mouvement similaire à celui qu'Harry lui imposait. Bientôt ils sentirent l'orgasme les gagner et ils jouirent enfin, criant le prénom de l'autre.

Essoufflés ils cherchèrent leur respiration quelques secondes avant que Draco ne sentent les bras d'Harry entourer sa taille et sa bouche se poser sur sa nuque dans un baiser tendre.

« Je t'aime » souffla le brun, plus pour lui même que pour Draco.

Mais celui-ci l'entendit, et il sentit un plaisir bien différent de celui qui venait de l'assaillir lui étreindre le cœur. Harry l'aimait. Ça y'était, c'était dit ! Et même s'il le savait déjà, l'entendre le rendait heureux, à en juger par le sourire qu'il sentait étirer sa bouche. Et si trois simples petits mots le rendaient si heureux, pourquoi les refusait-il à Harry ? Il savait ce que Draco ressentait certes mais tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu, les doutes subsisteraient. Alors il se retourna pour lui faire face. Et lui répondit dans un murmure.

« Moi aussi Harry »

* * *

« Il serait bon de te réveiller si tu ne veux pas qu'on se pose des questions dans la Grande Salle… »

Une main étonnamment douce parcourait son ventre le faisant frissonner. Avec un sourire il ouvrit enfin les yeux et découvrit Draco au dessus de lui.

« Mmmmhhh, on dort trop bien ici », dit-il en s'étirant comme un chat alors que Draco suivait des yeux les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi d'y dormir plus souvent », murmura Draco timidement sans abandonner son observation.

Harry sourit en suivant son regard et sourit de plus belle avant de demander innocemment :

« Je te plais ? »

Il rencontra alors les prunelles grises de Draco, et une petite voix lui souffla qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'aller déjeuner. Draco posa une main sur sa hanche et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Si tu savais… », souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Mais la main d'Harry se perdait déjà entre ses jambes, lui empêchant d'argumenter davantage.

« Je crois que j'arriverai jamais à me passer de ça » souffla-t-il dans le cou du brun.

Harry accéléra les va et vient sur son sexe dur avant de répondre.

« Moi je ne peux déjà plus »

* * *

Ils se séparèrent enfin pour aller déjeuner, en prenant bien soin de ne pas arriver ensemble. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor arrivant ensemble, Potter et Malefoy de surcroît, auraient plongé tout le monde dans la confusion.

Quoiqu'il se passe entre eux il ne fallait pas en faire étalage, voilà la seule règle qu'ils risquaient de ne jamais briser. La guerre faisait rage dehors, l'équilibre était très difficile à maintenir, ils ne voulaient pas risquer de le briser en annonçant à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble. Alors comme ils l'avaient décidé, Harry se présenta le premier dans la Grande Salle, et Draco ne s'y rendit qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, son masque froid de nouveau sur le visage, n'accordant pas une pointe d'intérêt à la table des Gryffondor.

Mais ils se revirent très vite ce jour là. Samedi. Les Serpentard avaient leur entraînement de Quidditch, profitant ainsi du créneau horaire que tous visaient.

Alors qu'il se préparait à décoller, Draco vit arriver Harry, un papier à la main, suivi de toute son équipe. C'était un papier de Mc Gonagall les obligeant à partager le terrain.

Fidel à son rôle, Draco attaqua le premier, défiant le Survivant du regard alors que leurs coéquipiers se faisaient face, prêt à se sauter dessus au moindre geste de leur capitaine.

« Alors Potter, on lèche les bottes même pour s'entraîner ? »

Harry était impassible, mais la lueur dans ses yeux prouvait qu'il avait parfaitement entendu.

« Vas te faire mettre Malefoy ! »

Sans détacher ses yeux des prunelles vertes il répondit, comme d'habitude, prenant bien soin de lui montrer qu'il était sérieux.

« Avec plaisir, appelle-moi quand tu es prêt. »

L'échange avait une toute autre signification maintenant, et quiconque aurait regardé attentivement leurs yeux aurait compris. Compris que le Survivant et le Prince des Serpentard cachaient quelque chose, compris que tout ça signifiait quelque chose pour eux, compris que cette lueur dans leurs yeux n'était pas de la haine.

Mais personne ne vit tout ça, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se défier, en bon Gryffondor et Serpentard qu'ils étaient.

* * *

Voilà c'est vraiment fini... J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu et que dans l'ensemble ça vous a plu.

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette aventure (ça fait un peu Star Ac' comme phrase non? j'ai honte!) et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic (qui est déjà commencée et qui va pas tarde à apparaître sur à toutes (et tous si y'a des mecs dans le coin).

Eeyore


End file.
